Verdades Natalinas
by Beautymoon
Summary: Quando Dohko começa a desfiar uma série de teorias acerca do Bom Velhinho, ninguém está a salvo. Especialmente, se seu ouvinte for o pobre Dr. Peixo... Dr. Peixo pertence a Virgo Nyah, todos créditos são dela. FELIZ NATAL PRA TODOS!XD


**_VERDADES NATALINAS_**

**É Natal!!! Tempo de festas, alegrias, e... dúvidas?**

**Siiiiiiim, nosso libriano favorito (já em sua forma sarada.XD), está deitado, novamente num divã, ao lado de seu fiel psiquiatra, Dr. Peixo! (pra quem não sabe, um simpático peixe cor de rosa, fruto da imaginação fértil de Dohko e, coitado, tendo o próprio como paciente...¬¬)**

* * *

Dohko: A palavra "psiquiatra" me faz parecer um doido.¬¬ E esse posto já é do Saga... XD 

Dr. Peixo: Mas é o que você é, seu lesmo!

Dohko: Decide homem, ou melhor, ser da espécie marítima. XD Eu sou um doido ou um lesmo? ùú

Dr. Peixo: Os dois... ¬¬

Dohko: ...

Dr, Peixo: ...

Dohko: Ta bem.

Dr. Peixo: ...

Dohko: 8) – **olhando o horizonte**

Dr. Peixo: FALA LOGO PORQUE ME CHAMOU, PORRX!!!

Dohko: Atah... éééé...? XDDDD

Dr. Peixo: Não me diga que esqueceu... ¬¬

Dohko: 8D- **sorrisão colgate**

Dr. Peixo: Meu salário não paga isso... t.t

Dohko: E desde quando eu te pago? úú

Dr. Peixo: Aéh, esqueci desse detalhe...¬¬

Dohko: Não importa. Eu lembrei porque eu te chamei! x)

Dr. Peixo: Já não era sem tempo...

Dohko: Dr. Peixo, você já ouviu falar no Papai Noel, não é?

Dr. Peixo: Oo

Dohko: Que foi?

Dr.Peixo: Francamente Dohko, um Senhor da tua idade, falando em...

Dohko: O QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER COM "UM SENHOR DA MINHA IDADE", DR. PEIXO? ÒÓ- **acende o cosmo**

Dr. Peixo: °O°

Dohko: POR ACASO O SENHOR ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE VELHO, DR. PEIXO? Ò.Ó- **Dohko está quase alcançando o Arayashiki** _**(Ta bem. exagerei...¬¬)**_

Dr. Peixo: °O°... Noooon! Te chamando de velho, euzinho? Que isso, Dohko!- **Dr. Peixo está tremendo por inteiro**- Quando eu digo que você é um lesmo, você não acredita. Ta vendo? Me diga, COMO eu iria te chamar de velho, amigo Dohko? n.n – **uma gotinha de suor escorre na testa (?) do Dr. Peixo**

Dohko: Ah... é verdade. Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem seus sábios conselhos, Dr.

Peixo!- **Dohko apaga o cosmo, EMOcionado**

Dr. Peixo: " _Sorte minha que ele é realmente um lesmo...¬¬_" Mas voltemos ao motivo da minha vinda...u.u

Dohko: Ah sim... o Papai Noel, sabe, roupa vermelha, barba grande...

Dr. Peixo: O bom velhinho...n.n

Dohko: Bom velhinho o escambau! ó.ó

Dr. Peixo: °/°

Dohko: Por isso o chamei Dr. Peixo. Como você sabe, passar séculos de frente pra uma cachoeira me fez criar o hábito de pensar muito, sabe?

Dr. Peixo: Imagina se não pensasse...?¬¬

Dohko: Disse alguma coisa, Dr. Peixo? 8D

Dr. Peixo: Não... ¬¬

Dohko: Então, continuando, esse fim de ano eu comecei a ver uma movimentação grande no Santuário... no Orfanato, as crianças pediam presentes para aquele filho da p...! Desgraçado! Tomara que vá pro Cocytos, aquele velho escroto! Filho da p...!

Dr. Peixo: ARH! DOHKO!!! °O° Estamos falando do mesmo Papai Noel?

Dohko: Acho que sim. Só existe um, né?

**Dr. Peixo estapeia a própria** **testa** **-?-** _**( Sim, na minha fic o Dr. Peixo tem testa sim! u.u)**_

Dohko: Então Dr. Peixo, você está aqui, comigo, porque será o primeiro a ter o privilégio de conhecer a verdade! 8)

Dr. Peixo: Verdade? O.o

Dohko: Siiiiiiiiiim! Durante séculos, e olha que EU SEI o que é isso, esse velho sovina enganou a humanidade! Òó Mas eu, cavaleiro de ouro de Libra, estou aqui para revelar tudo! A verdade é a salvação para o mundo! XDDDDDDDDDDD

Dr. Peixo: Para com o discurso e fala logo, lesmo. ¬¬

Dohko: Ah. Ta bem. É o seguinte, eu tenho uma série de teorias sobre o Papai Noel, quer ouvir? 8P

Dr. Peixo: E eu tenho escolha? ¬¬

Dohko: A primeira das mentiras é: " Por que 'papai Noel' se ele parece mais um vovô? Deveria ser "Vovô Noel", num é Dr. Peixo?

Dr. Peixo: X.X!!!- capota

Dohko: E a farsa não pára por aí, tem muuuuito mais!XDDDD

Dr. Peixo: Ah... tem?- realmente triste, em ter que ouvir todas as teorias...

Dohko: Siiiiiim!!! Pra começar, por que, me diga, por que, esse cara, além de velho tem que ser gordo? É um atentado a saúde! E um péssimo exemplo para as crianças... Tsc! Tsc!

Dr. Peixo: ¬¬

Dohko: Sem contar que é um gordo preguiçoso. É isso que os pais querem para os filhos? Que sejam como ele? Um bando de gordos e preguiçosos, lentos, sem saúde, vagais, inúteis, vagab...

Dr. Peixo: JÁ ENTENDI, DOHKO! ù.ú Prossiga...

Dohko: Sem contar que não satisfeito em não fazer os presentes, ele EXPLORA os pobres duendes indefesos, na fábrica de brinquedos. Ou seja: TRABALHO ESCRAVO!!!

Dr. Peixo: ... OO!

Dohko: E sabe-se lá o quê esse velho pervertido faz com os pobres duendes...- pesaroso

Dr. Peixo: Pervertido? OO

Dohko: E pedófilo também. Porque seus presentes se resumem apenas as criancinhas? Porque tem um interesse, isso é lógico!

Dr. Peixo:O.O

Dohko: E porque ele entra pela chaminé? Isso é IMPOSSÍVEL! Bem... não pra mim, que sou um cavaleiro de ouro, lindo, sexy e, na flor da idade. XD Mas ele... isso é contra as leis da física!

Dr. Peixo: E você entende de Física, Dohko? ¬¬

Dohko: Hein, Dr. Peixo?

Dr. Peixo: ...¬¬

Dohko: E como eu ia dizendo, ele dá esse péssimo exemplo de entrar pela chaminé. Por que não pela porta? Se ele é tão querido assim, devia ser muito bem recebido. Isso só prova que, além de tudo, ele pode ser um criminoso da pior espécie!

Dr. Peixo: CRIMINOSO???? ÒÓ

Dohko: Siiim siiiim, isso mesmo! Sem falar das Renas. ÓH, POBRES BICHINHOS INDEFESOS! Atentado contra os animais! Ele usa um chicote para as fazer andar, que eu já vi! Vô denunciar pro Ibama! Ùú

Dr. Peixo: O.o

Dohko: E não satisfeito em sacrificar duendes e Renas coitadas, ele enfia os presentes em MEIAS!!! Além de ser uma baita cafonice, é anti-higiênico! XD

Dr. Peixo: Mas é a tradição...

Dohko: Que mané tradição que nada! Já imaginou a quantidade de germes contidos numa meia de fim de ano? Ùú

Dr. Peixo// °°// Olhando por esse lado..

Dohko: E que estória é essa de: " Só ganha presente se for bom menino/a o ano inteiro?" Que amor pelas crianças é esse? É PURO INTERESSE!!!! Chantagem emocional, para fazerem as suas vontades! Òó

Dr. Peixo: Mas é apenas para serem crianças boazinhas, lesmo...

Dohko: Boazinhas como quem, Dr. Peixo? Como Papai Noel, o "bom" velhinho? Hahahahaha!! Não me faça rir! u.u Ah, deixa, você já me fez rir mesmo. 8)

Dr. Peixo: ... ¬¬

Dohko: E depois de velho, obeso, sedentário, explorador,porco, interesseiro que maltrata os animais, chantagista, terrorista em potencial... ele ainda FUMA! Fuma um cachimbo!!! Já pensou o que aconteceria ao mundo, se cada criança sonhadora que escreve cartinhas todo ano passasse a fumar CACHIMBO??

Dr. Peixo: A industria de Cachimbos Cubanos ia prosperar... ¬¬

Dohko: São Charutos, Dr. Peixo.

Dr. Peixo: Aeh. Charutos. ¬¬

Dhoko: E também tem o...

Dr. Peixo: PÁAAAAAARA! DESISTO! EU ME DEMITOOOOO!! ÒÓ – Dr. Peixo está branco (ele é originalmente rosa. Xp)

Dohko: Mas não pode, você é parte da minha imaginação... XDDD

Dr. Peixo está desesperado, e começa a soluçar sem parar, até que...

BU-BUUUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dr. Peixo consegue dar um jeito de ir embora mas, ao lembrar-se que verá Dohko amanhã, tem outra crise de choro.

Dohko: Poxa... ele sumiu. Mas não faz mal, amanhã ele ta volta! XD E como não sou um ser humano vazio e egoísta, preciso dividir essa verdade fundamental com meus amigos de armadura. 8)

E lá se foi o bravo cavaleiro de Libra para as Doze Casas. Pobres dourados...¬¬

_**Fim**_

* * *

**_Oooooooooooooi!!! Tudo bom com vcs?_**

Antes de tudo: FELIZ NATAL!!! XDDDDDD

Todos os créditos do Dr. Peixo são da minha irmazinha Nyah! Ela é a criadora dele. Eu só peguei emprestado, ta Nyah? Aceite como presente de Natal. Aliás, essa fic está dedicada a toda famiglia. ( sabemos o quanto Dr. Peixo é nescessario... u.u)

Então foi assim, tarde de 25 de dezembro, NADA pra fazer, entrei no FF e li " Aprendendo com peixes"... DE NOVO! 8D

Aí, acreditem, eu comecei a desfiar essas 'teorias' na noite de ontem (mas precisamente, na Ceia)... aí nasceu hoje! ( é a primeira vez que sento no computador e digito a fic direto, geralmente eu escrevo em cadernos. Tenho uma facilidade IMPRESSIONANTE em acumular papel...¬¬) To tão 'filiz' com ela! XD

E gente, mesmo zoando o Dohko, a minha opinião de que ele é um gênio não mudou! n.n É que TINHA que ser ele. Fic com Dr. Peixo sem o Dohko, num dá... xp ( o fato de eu achá-lo tudo de bom tbm neeeeem conta...XD)

E quanto ao papai Noel, gente foi só pra zoar mesmo. Nada contra o bom velhinho! u.u Afinal, ele fez parte da infância de todos nós.

É isso, falei demais (como sempre. ¬¬) Deixem reviews, preciso saber se gostaram.

Bjos e FELIZ NATAL!! (de novo. xp)

Moon


End file.
